Toujou Shungaku
Toujou Shungaku is the strongest member of the personal corps and said to be the most senior. He is also the master of Maki Baian and Yakushiji Eima. Appearance Toujou is an average height adult with long light colored hair. He has stubbles on his chin. He wears a robe with a black sash tied around his waist, and sandal with socks. He also wears a haori over his his outfit. He carries his weapon of choice wrapped in cloth and a jar of sake over his shoulder. Personality Toujou is a person who enjoys fighting, as he seems excited to face the Ogame school. While fighting Gama, he takes a liking to him and even informs him about Bafuku's plan to eliminate them along with the Muhou School. Plot Arimaru Arc Toujou first appears, when he returns from his reconnaissance of edo. He then meets with Jinsuke, who thanks him for his work. Jinsuke then asks his what he thinks of Unabara city. Toujou tells him that he is sure that this is where Jinsuke was born, because the smell of blood is thick here. Toujou the says that he is glad that Jinsuke seized the city. He the introduces his student. Toujou says that its great that he arrived in time because now he can face the Ogame School. Final Assualt Arc When the Ogame School attacks, Shungaku is there to face them. He attacks Gama first. Then says "its not going to be that easy". He then praises Gama for blocking his attack and also tells him that its going to be fun. When Gama tries to figure out where he know Shungaku, He tell him that he is the master of Maki Baian. He also tells him that he doesn't care abou the fact that Gama killed Maki but he can regard this fight as revenge. He then watches as Gama faces his new student Yakushiji Eima. When says that he will win, Toujou tells him to not be so sure and then tells Eima to show gama the true capabilies of the long sword. While watching the fight, Toujou thinks about both his student Maki and Eima, and how he thinks that Eima has surpassed Maki. He then notices Arata pointing an arrow at him and how his arrow would cut through his if he let his guard down. He then decides to fight Gama after he kills Eima. He easily diverts the arrow that Arata fired at him and even explains how he was able to do it. He then attacks Gama but Gama blocks it. He then tells Gama that Gama has what they call the eyes of divine sight, and explains what it is. Shogunate Attack Arc He then continues to clash with Gama, he even realizes that Gama is a different person from when he faced Eima. He then attacks Gama but Gama blocks his attack tries to cut off is eye. He then quickly dodges but recieves a cut above his eye. He then asks Gama that their are countless others after he beats him and asks if he is really will to take on the castle with only a few people. After hearing Gama'a answer, he tells him that he has taken a liking to him and that he will teach him something good. Toujou then tells Gama that the Bakufu are planning to eliminate the Muhou School as well as them. He then tells Gama to go into the inner palace while he handles the Bakufu that has Invaded the palace. He then tells Gama that after this is through, that they should continue their fight. Rescue Riko Arc Toujou then takes on the shogunate soldiers when Gama leaves. Muhou Strongest Arc Later Toujou is shown to continue to fight the shogunate soldiers. Conclusion Arc Later Toujou continues to face the soldiers when he notices that reinforcements have arrived. He then thinks that its time to fall back because the battle will end soon. It is unknown what happened to Toujou afterwards, though the fact that Arata was brought to safety implies that he survived. Skills Toujou is supposedly considered one of the strongest members of the Personal Corps of Muhou. He is also the master of Maki Baian and a practicioner of Tengen School. He's extremely well-versed in the use of the Naginata, as he carries a huge Bisento as his weapon of choice and claims that a fully mastered naginata is the strongest melee weapon ever conceivable. Weapons: Naginata Battles *Toujou Shungaku vs. Gama Kurogane (Interrupted) *Toujou Shungaku vs. Shogunate Soldiers (Seemingly won) Trivia *During the Eastern Gate Arc, during the reunion of the Special Corps where he and Arimaru where missing they were referred to as number 3 and number 10. However is unspecified who's who. Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male